


Holiday Candy 2018-2

by eerian_sadow



Series: fandom stocking 2018 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Three short Megatron/Starscream ficlets, at the beginning of their relationship.





	Holiday Candy 2018-2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeadlyWeiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyWeiss/gifts).



> The soulmate AUs are two different AUs, and the three ficlets are not connected.

Hello! Hope 2019 has gotten off to a great start for you! Here are some AU ficlets for you! All TFP, all Megatron/Starscream.

 

Soulmates (name on skin):   
When he was sparked, the name painted on his forearm in a deep gunmetal that contrasted with his own bright silver but didn’t _clash_ , caused a fuss. **Megatronus** the glyphs read, and Starscream merely shrugged once he understood what the name meant. Some mechs were bound to their gods from birth, and it didn’t stop them from doing everything they wanted with their lives. 

When the gladiator from Kaon rose to prominence, Starscream began to rethink his belief. He might not be bound to the death god after all.

When the gylphwork on his arm changed, still gunmetal but simply **Megatron** , he knew. And began making his way to Kaon. His sparkmate was waiting.

 

Soulmates (first words said to soulmate):  
The words, etched on the back of his hand for as long as he could remember, never made sense. No one would call him “lord” in his entire existance; he was a no one from Kaon. He put them out of his mind for the most part, unconcerned with what might happen in a nebulous future when survival was so much more important.

But when the Seeker, all bright silver finish and sleek lines, stepped to the front of the meet and greet queue, his mouth felt suddenly unlubricated.

“Greetings, my Lord,” he said smoothly. Then he bowed deeply. “I understand you are looking for mechanisms to fight under your banner.”

The glyphs on the back of Megatron’s hand burned for a moment. Then he replied without much conscious thought. “I can hardly enlist a mechanism who’s name I do not know.” 

He could see the brief flare of the Seeker’s own sparkmark and wondered if the the flyer felt as shocked as he did. 

“Starscream, my Lord.” The Seeker straightened and smiled at him. “I am at your service.”

“Yes.” Megatron returned the smile. “I believe you are.”

 

first kiss:  
He knew he should have expected something, when Starscream sashayed into the room. He knew the Seeker would use his body as a tool just as much as any weapon in his arsenal, and he wasn’t above using a personal liaison as a way to manipulate the other mechanisms in his fledgling army.

And he was, as always, expecting a barbed jibe or the sort of simpering praise that meant Starscream had been up to something he knew better than to be doing.

He was not expecting the boldness of the mech sliding between him and the holotable and stretchign up to wrap his arms around his neck and press a firm kiss to Megatron’s lips. “Good morning, my liege.”

Megatron’s optics narrowed. “What. Was that?”

“Well, I admit that it wasn’t much, but it seemed like the proper way to greet you, when you’re in such a good mood.”

He considered slapping the Seeker for his insolence, but Starscream hadn’t moved his arms and was giving him a flirtatious smile. “In the future, I trust that you will greet me as befits my rank.”

Starscream’s smile widened. “Oh yes, my Lord. Would you like me to do so now?”

“Yes, Starscream.” Megatron put his hands under the slender mech’s aft and lifted him so that he was sitting on the holotable in easier reach. “I believe I would.”


End file.
